Farewell Friend
by Azure-Rento
Summary: Kisah persahabatan Chosokabe Motochika dan Mori Motonari


Hellooo! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya! Silahkan dinikmati (gak bisa dimakan...berarti dipandang dong!)

**Farewell Friends**

**Fanfiction ****戦国 ****BASARA **** CAPCOM **

Chosokabe Motochika adalah seorang masinis kereta, ia ditemani oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Mori Motonari. Mori Motonari selalu diam, sombong, pemarah, dan tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Motochika. Bagi Motonari, Motochika bukanlah sahabatnya.

"Yo, Mori! Seperti biasanya kau selalu diam!" Kata Motochika sambil menjalankan kereta yang ditumpanginya. "Hmph! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah banyak berbicara ketika bekerja." Jawab Motonari dengan tampang kesal. Seperti biasa, Motochika menurunkan penumpang di stasiun dan mengantar sebagian penumpang ke stasiun selanjutnya. "Oi, Mori..." "Sudahlah, Chosokabe. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengajak bicara denganku. Nanti bisa - bisa nabrak kereta lain lho." Jawab Motonari dengan emosi tinggi. "Oh, oke - oke." Jawab Motochika dan ia pun langsung serius di tempat kerjanya.

Akhirnya, Motochika dan Motonari diberi waktu istirahat. "Hey, Mori!" "Ada apalagi, Chosokabe?!" Kata Motonari sambil menyantap makan siangnya dengan kesal. "Besok kan kita libur. Jadi..." "Jadi apa, hah?!" Kata Motonari. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan - jalan menikmati musim gugur di Tokyo? Enak lho!" Kata Motochika dengan senyum yang lebar. "Kalo enak ya dimakan, kan pemandangan tidak bisa dimakan. Kalo mau kau makan, beritahu aku rasanya kayak apa." Ucap Motonari dengan emosi tinggi. "Duh, sabarlah Mori! Aku tidak bermaksud memakannya, tapi melihat!" Ucap Motochika ke Motonari dengan senyumnya yang aneh dan jelek. "Hmph, kalau itu maumu...Tapi bisa tidak jangan pasang tampang jelekmu itu! Menjijikan..." Kata Motonari sambil mengesampingkan Motochika. "Yeee! Kamu memang sahabatku, Mori!" Kata Motochika dengan bahagianya sampai ia ingin sekali memeluk Motonari, tetapi Motonari langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan Motochika pun jatuh ke lantai dan ada benjolan di kepalanya. "Cih, kau seperti biasanya, Mori..." .

Sesuai janji Motochika, keesokan harinya, Motonari sedang menunggu Motochika di dekat menara sebuah minimarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari menara Tokyo. "Lama sekali si Chosokabe..." Sambil melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna emas (Biasa...orang kaya gitu lho). Setelah 1 jam menunggu, Motochika pun datang dengan pakaiannya yang seperti berandalan. "Yoo, Mori!" Teriak Motochika sambil berlari - larian. "Chosokabe, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Kata Motonari dengan muka cemberut. "Haah? Apa itu? Tidak seperti biasanya saja..." "KE-NA-PA LA-MA SE-KA-LI?!" Teriak Motonari dengan memasang tampang _deathglare_-nya. "Ma...Maaf - maaf, Mori. Tadi aku terjebak macet...Tapi, sudahlah! Ayo kita lihat - lihat pemandangan Tokyo saat musim gugur!" Ucap Motochika sambil melompat - lompat kegirangan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah segitunya." Ucap Motonari dengan muka datar.

Mereka pun berjalan - jalan keliling Tokyo dan berjalan ke sebuah taman yang sudah diselimuti dedaunan yang berwarna orange. Ketika Motonari melihat pemandangan pohon - pohon musim gugur, ia langsung tenang dan emosinya turun drastis. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin sekali melihat pemandangan ini setiap hari.

Motonari langsung tersenyum dan kagum ketika ia melihat sebuah air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya dan dihiasi pohon Maple. "Lihat itu, Mori! Air terjunnya indah sekali!" Kata Motochika yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Motonari terus memandangi air terjun itu sampai ia terharu saking indahnya. "Oii, Mori? Kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Motochika. "Hmm...Tidak, hanya debu masuk ke mataku." Jawab Motonari sambil mengusap - usap air matanya. "Ayolaahh...Kau pasti sedang menangis..." Kata Motochika dengan tampang yang aneh itu lagi. "Ti...Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menangis seumur hidupku!" Jawab Motonari dan akhirnya emosinya naik lagi. "Ayoolaaahh...Setiap manusia punya air mata!" Ucap Motochika. "Bawel ah! Suasananya jadi gak enak lagi nih!" Ujar Motonari dengan kesalnya. "Ngomong - ngomong, kau mau es krim?" Tanya Motochika. "Hmph, terserah..." Jawab Motonari. "Oke! Aku segera kembali!" Kata Motochika sambil berlari ke arah penjual es krim. "Hmph, dasar anak miskin. Malah membelikanku es krim gocengan..." Katanya dalam hati.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Motochika pun kembali sambil membawa 2 es krim. Yang 1 Bubblegum dan yang 1 Vanilla. "Nih, Mori! Makanlah biar tenang!" Motochika langsung menyerahkan es krim vanilla ke Motonari. Motonari pun menjilat es krim itu dengan diam. Ketika sedang menjilat es krim, ia melihat seorang anak kecil jatuh tersandung batu. "Eeh, Mori. Aku segera kembali." Kata Motochika sambil berlarian menuju anak kecil itu. Motonari tidak menjawab apa - apa dan hanya melihat temannya menolong anak kecil itu. Motonari langsung bertanya kepada Motochika yang langsung kembali. "Chosokabe, apa yang kamu lakukan tadi? Anak itu kan bisa berdiri sendiri kan?" Tanya Motonari dengan bingung. Motochika hanya bisa tertawa dan menjawab "Duuh, Mori. Aku kan hanya menolong anak itu. Kalau kakinya terluka kan dia sulit untuk berdiri kan. Dulu aku juga pernah menolongmu waktu jatuh dari sepeda kan? Tapi kamu belum mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menolongku ketika aku sedang kesulitan." Jawab Motochika. Motonari pun langsung sadar bahwa ia hanya menyusahkan temannya saja. Seperti: Menyuruh Motochika mencuci pakaian mahalnya yang lengannya lebar - lebar, menyuruh Motochika menyapu rumahnya yang luas dan bertingkat, dan lain - lain.

Sesampainya di rumah, Motonari langsung hening sejenak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk temanku yang bawel ini?" Katanya dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Motochika pun kembali bertugas ditemani Motonari. "Ayolaahh...Motonari! Apa kebaikanmu hari ini...?!" Tanya Motonari dalam hati. "Hmm...Mori, aku ke toilet sebentar." Kata Motochika sambil meninggalkan ruang kerjanya di kereta. Motonari baru sadar kalau tidak ada yang menjalankan kereta. Sementara Motochika masih di toilet. Tiba - tiba dari kejauhan, ia melihat kereta kargo yang macet dan berada di jalur kereta. "Sialan...SEMUANYA! CEPAT LOMPAT DARI KERETA!" Motonari pun memerintah ratusan penumpang kereta tersebut. Para penumpang langsung panik dan memecahkan beberapa kaca jendela dan satu per satu melompat keluar dari kereta. Motochika punlangsung kaget dan segera keluar dari toilet. "Ada apa ini? Mori! Kamu dimana Mori?!" Teriak Motochika memanggil - manggil Motonari. Dia melihat Motonari sedang duduk di kursi yang biasa diduduki Motochika "Mori!" Motochika langsung berlari menghampiri Motonari. "Chosokabe! Keluar dari kereta sekarang juga!" Teriak Motonari. "A..pa?" Motochika langsung shock ketika melihat kereta yang ia tumpangi akan menabrak kereta di depannya. "Ayolah, Chosokabe! Turun atau kau akan mati!" "Tapi Mori...Kau juga akan mati!" "Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau selamat!" "Mo...Mori...?" "Cepat, Chosokabe!" Motochika langsung memecahkan kaca kereta dan keluar dari kereta meninggalkan Motonari.

"Mori...Selamatkan nyawamu juga! Ayo lompat! Kalau kau mati aku akan sedih lho!" Ketika mendengar perkataan Motochika, Motonari memang berpikir bahwa menolong / tidak menolong Motochika pun sama saja, hanya akan membuatnya sedih atau susah. Motonari pun segera keluar dari kereta. Tapi...

**DUUAKKK!**

"Aww...Chosokabe! Tarik kakiku, cepat!" Teriak Motonari. Ternyata ia lompat di sebuah jendela yang lubangnya sangat kecil. "A...Aku datang, Mori! Bertahanlah!".

**CRRAAAASSSHHH!**

Kereta pun langsung bertabrakan dan Motochika terlempar jauh. "Hehe... Akhirnya kita selamat...Mori...?" Motochika langsungkaget ketika ia merasakan tubuh Motonari yang dingin dan tidak bernapas. Ia melihat kepala Motonari sudah hilang dan lepas dari badannya.

"Mori...? Mori..! Moriiiii!" Motochika pun teriak dengan sangat keras bahkan melebihi suara kereta yang tabrakan. "Mori..Mori...Moriiii! Maafkan aku Mori! Aku selalu menggagumu! Aku sebenarnya bermaksud menjadi sahabatmu tapi kini kau telah tiada, Moriii!" Motochika pun meneteskan air matanya dan tidak bisa berhenti. Seluruh penumpang selamat kecuali Motonari. Seluruh penumpang pun merasa bahagia kecuali Motochika yang masih tenggelam di dalam kesedihan dan duka. Setiap hari mereka selalu bersama -sama namun baru 1 kali Motochika membahagiakan Motonari dan kini mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda.

- The End-

Fuuaaahhh...AKhirnya selesai juga Fanfic pertamaku! Eh...Apa? Kurang sedih? Kurang menyentuh? Kurang menusuk? Aahhh...maklum baru awal. Mohon kritik dan saran yaak! ;)


End file.
